Konoha Academy of love?
by Hiding my identity
Summary: Team 7 is assigned a mission to help out at the academy. One shot. Kaka/Iruk and Sasu/Naru. Yeah title sucks but I'm not very imaginative.


No Title

Summery: Team 7 is assigned a mission to help out at the academy. One shot. Kaka/Iruk and Sasu/Naru

Parings: Kakashi/Iruka. Sasuke/Naruto.

Disclaimer: Nope, no Naruto as of yet, I will get it one day then sell it on EBay as I still can't draw or come up with good storylines and dialogue . Goes back to drawing crappy, wonky stick figures

A/N: Thought of this in the car on the way to the Edgefest. My first Kakashi/Iruka so go me! Does happy dance This story is set before Sasuke left so about 12 years old. Anyway, on with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lent against the railing of the bridge while Sakura jabbered on about something or other that didn't really interest him while Naruto was beside her jabbering on about something that neither of them could care less about.

Sasuke sighed. Just another normal day. _'Where the hell is Kakashi sensei?' _

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

All three genin whipped his head around to see Kakashi crouched on the railing across from them.

"You see, I-"

"Save it" Sakura and Naruto told him dully simultaneously. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Heh, well we have a mission today!"

"Really!?" Yelled Naruto excitedly, Sakura look curious.

"Yep! We're going to be helping out at the academy today!" The small group had different reactions. Sasuke groaned inwardly. _'We're going to be helping all the no talent brats?'_ Naruto yipped with excitement at getting to spend a day with Iruka and Sakura seemed pleased.

Kakashi's visible eye curved happily at seeing the reactions on the genin's faces. Yes, including Sasuke's expression. He did like torturing him.

Kakashi hopped of the railing and led the way back to the centre of there small village to the academy.

Sasuke seemed in a worse mood then usual. Kakashi actually felt rather sorry for Sakura as she moved towards the raven to ask him out again.

Naruto was grinning and speeding up. _'Typical'_ Kakashi thought. He knew Iruka and Naruto were close. That was partly the reason he chose this mission. He actually cared for Naruto, even if he didn't show it.

Yes partly the reason, he _really_ did like seeing Sasuke in distress.

Another reason was that Kakashi liked the small innocent chunin and had been hitting on him for a few months. It turns out that Iruka wasn't playing the innocent act. He _really was_ that innocent. It would take Kakashi holding him down and shoving his tongue in his mouth before he even started to _think_ that the copy-nin liked him.

When they arrived at the academy, they were met with relieved looking Brown haired, scarred ninja. Naruto ran up to Iruka and hugged him. "Hi Naruto" Iruka laughed hugging the small blonde boy back.

"Okay, so I need you, Sakura, to look after the class for a few minutes, there are silently reading at the moment, just make sure they stay on task."

Sakura nodded and walked into the door behind Iruka.

"Naruto and Sasuke, can you two sort through some old paperwork, filing it and all that?" Naruto nodded, slightly crestfallen that he'd have to spend the day with Sasuke-bastard. Sasuke was thinking along the same lines about Naruto.

Both boys walked down the hall, knowing were to go to find the filing room.

Iruka walked down the hall making it obvious that Kakashi was supposed to follow. The walked down one hallway then turned down another. Iruka finally stopped at a door marked _Sensei's only_ Iruka walked into the room, Kakashi following him in.

The room was empty. There was a window on the far side of the room overlooking the playground, a round table with a few chairs stood in the middle of the room. One the table was a bow filled with some papers.

Iruka took a seat at the table and pulled the box towards him. Kakashi sat down next to him, shuffling his chair a tad bit closer then necessary. Again, Iruka was oblivious.

"I want you to help me with marking the students' tests and assignments."

"Sure!"

Kakashi reached over Iruka, pulled one of the papers out of the box, and started looking over it. He shook his head a few times. This kid really needed to work harder.

The two ninjas were silently working, they didn't need much concentration for the work, it was relatively simple for them, it was just that they didn't spend much time together, and they didn't know what to talk about.

"So how's Naruto doing?"

Kakashi chuckled at the blatant favouritism.

"He's doing fine, he's improving greatly. His drive to beat Sasuke is pushing his abilities."

"That's good; he never did apply himself fully in school."

With that, the conversation ceased again. Kakashi finished with the one he was marking and reached over Iruka again, brushing his hand against his arm in the process, letting it linger there.

"Oh sorry." Kakashi said happily, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"No problem!" Iruka smiled back. Kakashi shook his head. Iruka really was hopeless.

"So, what's new in you life?" Kakashi asked Iruka, looking over a particularly stupid answer on a test. _'If these children are our future protectors I don't feel safe'_ he thought wearily.

Kakashi heard Iruka sigh next to him. He turned his head to look at him, noticing for the first time how tired Iruka looked.

"Nothing really, just some personal matters."

"Girl troubles?" Kakashi asked, probing for an answer even though he knew very well that it wasn't his place to ask.

Iruka glared slightly at the taller man. "No" he replied curtly. "And I don't think it's really your place to ask, but thank you for caring."

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "Come on, you can tell me, we're all friends here!" He beamed at Iruka.

"It's nothing, and since when were we friends?" Iruka asked looking puzzled.

"Well, we're on good terms. Come on! Getting it off your chest will help you feel better!"

"No Hatake-"

"Kakashi"

"Sorry?"

"Well if were going to be friends, please call me Kakashi"

Iruka started at him wearily. "Okay… Kakashi"

Kakashi beamed at him again. Iruka smiled back slightly.

"So what's up?" Iruka sighed _'He's really refusing to drop this, isn't he?'_

----------------------------------------

With Sasuke and Naruto:

Both boys approached a door down at the far and of the hall. Naruto opened the door and took in the room. There were some boxes on the floor and silver cabinets along the walls. The room was small; it was more like a medium sized closet then a room. Naruto sighed, _'Great, I get Sasuke bastard inside a cramped room. Can this day get any worse?' _

Sasuke walked into the room and took a seat on the floor, pulling a box towards up. Naruto sighed a final time and walked over to him, taking a seat on the floor opposite the moody Uchiha.

Naruto reached into a box and started to arrange everything in their alphabetically.

It was very tedious work and after only ten minutes Naruto was bored and pestering Sasuke.

"Sasssssuke?"

"No, moron."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"No. Not interested"

"Bastard! Just talk!"

Sasuke snorted which almost caused Naruto to have a heart attack. "When have I _ever _talked to a moron like _you_!?" His voice was cold. Naruto was angry now.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the young Uchiha by the shirt collar. He pushed the raven against the wall, pinning him with his body.

"Why'd you have to be such a bastard, huh? I've never done _anything _to you yet you act like it was me that killed your family" Spat Naruto. He was glaring venomously at the taller raven pressed against the wall.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and reversed their positions. Now Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare ever mention my fucking family again."

"Fine. Still haven't told me why you're such a bastard."

Sasuke glared at him and gave him a hard shove against the wall. "Shut up. I'm not the bastard, you are! You don't care about me! You're just like every other villager in this petty village. You care about my name."

Naruto glared at Sasuke again and pushed him off. "When have I ever tried to get close to you because of you name? You conceited, heartless prick!"

Both boys were panting heavily now. Their anger was slowly evaporating. "You've never tried to get close to me because you don't care."

"It's you that doesn't care about anyone else!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke lunged at the blonde, knocking him to the floor. "Just leave me alone." With that, he got up off the stunned smaller boy and sat down against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Naruto softened at seeing the small Uchiha so vulnerable. He'd never seen the Uchiha drop his guard and didn't know what to do. He slowly crawled over next to the raven and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" he cautiously asked the raven, forgetting everything that had been passed between them in the last few minutes.

The Uchiha was silent for a moment. "You really think I don't care?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, it sort of comes off like that"

"Well, I do care"

Naruto cautiously wrapped and arm around the figure next to him. When he didn't flinch or pull away he pulled him closer.

"Well, it's nice to know you're not a completely heartless bastard."

Sasuke chuckled softly. He looked up to meet Naruto's shining blue eyes. They stared at each other for a while, content in each other's eyes. Sasuke started to lean forward slowly and Naruto leaned forward to, closing the space between their lips.

------------------------------

With Kakashi and Iruka:

Kakashi and Iruka had now almost finished the pile of papers on the desk. Kakashi was still pestering Iruka; Iruka was continuing to ignore him.

Kakashi was starting to get frustrated and decided to be straight with Iruka.

"I like you, you know?"

Iruka blinked _'Well there's something I wasn't expecting'_ I… err… thanks I guess."

Kakashi chuckled softly and leaned towards him slowly as he leaned towards the smaller man he pulled off his mask.

Iruka stared dumbly at the newly revealed bit of skin. He'd never seen Kakashi without his mask. As far as he knew, no one had. He suddenly felt soft lips on his own. Iruka's mind blanked at he soft, slightly awkward kiss.

Kakashi almost fell over when Iruka began to kiss back, slowly and uncertainly.

Kakashi snaked his arms around the smaller man's waist. Iruka wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's neck, burying his hands in the silver hair.

They broke the kiss when a bell sounded above their heads. Iruka was staring at Kakashi wide-eyed. Kakashi chuckled softly when a blush spread across his cheeks and nose. Kakashi leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, making the brunette's blush grow darker.

"I think the kids have a break now. We better go relieve her" Kakashi said, amusement dancing in his eyes. Iruka nodded but made no move to get up. Chuckling softly again, Kakashi stood up, returning his mask to his face and pulled Iruka up with him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Come on." Kakashi said, pulling Iruka with him out the door and to the classroom.

----------------------------------------

With Sasuke and Naruto

The kiss the boys were sharing was getting fiercer. They'd heard the bell sound above them and knew they should go find the others but they didn't want to leave. They were happy here

Naruto pulled away, panting, with a glazed look in his eyes. He pulled his hands away from their place in the raven hair and ran them through his own hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"We shouldn't. I shouldn't" Naruto let out, not looking at the Uchiha.

"Why? Neither of us were complaining a moment ago," Sasuke said, both frowning and smirking. (1)

Naruto shook his head. "You were upset and angry, I'm pretty much taking advantage of you, it's not fair on you, and It's not fair on me later when I find out you don't feel the same." Naruto rambled.

Sasuke frowned. "What makes you think I don't feel the same? And as for being upset, I'm pretty much on top of the world after that kiss."

As if to demonstrate his point the Uchiha leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in his own. A soft, slow kiss that was full of love.

Again, Naruto was the one to break the kiss. "So you actually like me?"

"No. I just go around kissing everything with a pulse, haven't you noticed?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto stared at the raven, stunned that he, Sasuke Uchiha, had cracked a… a… a joke!

Sasuke hugged the blonde. "Come on" He said, getting to his feet and offering a hand to the small boy. "We'd better go back to the class room."

Naruto nodded dumbly and took the hand, pulling himself to his feet and dusting himself off.

"So, do we tell people?"

"If you want. But I don't recommend it." Sasuke quickly added to his sentence when a look of hurt flashed across Naruto's face. "The fangirl mauling can get pretty rough."

"Yeah, you're right. If we tell Sakura she will get pretty angry at me and our team performance will go down."

Sasuke nodded. _'It makes sense'_

Both boy's made sure they looked presentable before opening the door to see an Iruka and Kakashi sharing a passionate kiss in the hallway outside the classroom.

"Looks like we're not the only ones getting sidetracked today" Sasuke said, staring at the two senseis.

----------------------------------------

(1) I know that is in no way possible, I mean it's pretty much an oxy moron but admit it,

Sasuke really is amazing like that, isn't he?

A/N: Well, that was fun! I swear, half the things just came out before I thought about it and I just went with them. So basically, I had nothing to do with this fic but my fingers did! Anyway, I have school tomorrow and it's getting late. Yes, that means bed. Yes, I'm procrastinating going to bed. Yes, mum just came in and told me off for not being in bed.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! They make me happy! And everyone loves happy Wilfred Humbugs! I bounce around singing songs from The Wiggles.

Well, better go, bye!

Your friend,

Wilfred Humbug


End file.
